Kirschwasser
Kirschwasser is the nickname for the 99-Series Observational Realian experimental test model, built for collecting data. Since the end of the Miltian Conflict, the 99-Series were retired in favor of the newer 100-Series Observational Realian models and may be considered inferior and obsolete. Their existence lost all meaning the moment the 100-Series Prototype, MOMO Mizrahi, was complete. MOMO, however, still loves them and considers the Kirschwassers to be her sisters. Many of the Kirschwassers are jealous of MOMO on some level because their father, Joachim Mizrahi, loved her more than all his other creations. On some level this was true, as MOMO was a Realian reconstruction of his lost beloved daughter Sakura Mizrahi. However, they seem to hold no ill-will toward MOMO as a result of this. Kirschwassers have the appearance of preteen girls with dark skin, white hair, and amber eyes. They also seem to have the ability to shapeshift, or at least create the illusion of changing their appearances. In Episode I, one Kirchwasser shapeshifts into MOMO's form due to wanting to be more like MOMO. Albedo Piazzolla A large number of Kirschwassers were seen following U.R.T.V. #667 Albedo Piazzolla around during his younger days and later in life. In Xenosaga I & II, Albedo found the Kirschwassers on Old Miltia when he was left behind after U-DO went out of control and infected him. The Kirschwassers who followed Albedo loved something they saw in him and stuck by him even when he descended into madness. The reason the Kirschwassers never left Albedo's side, no matter how harshly he treated them, was because of a strong resonance with the close, yet untouchable, existence in Albedo's life, and the feelings similar to unconditional love that it inspired. In Episode I, Albedo ultimately murdered a large majority of them once he became aware of MOMO's existence. Shion Uzuki was absolutely disgusted by this and called Albedo out. After Episode I, it is possible all of them are dead since Kirschwassers do not appear in Episode II or Episode III. At the end of Episode II, several Kirschwassers resembling angels supposedly descend from the "afterlife" (or whatever it is) and carry Albedo away after he is killed by Jr.. This may have been just another part of the massive illusionary state that Albedo created within the space-time anomaly with the help of U-DO. Kirsch In Xenosaga: The Animation, a slightly re-imagined retelling of the events of Episode I, a single Kirschwasser appeared as a fairly major recurring character. She used to be Albedo's personal assistant Realian who escaped his custody and disguised herself as a new model 100-Series unit and snuck about the Galaxy Federation cruiser Woglinde. There she has a run-in with Shion Uzuki who strikes up a friendship with her; unfortunately she was recaptured by Albedo during the Gnosis attack on the vessel and was returned to her role as his servant which she accepted, likely as a form of Stockholm syndrome. The Kirschwasser ultimately sacrificed herself and was incinerated on Proto Merkabah in the final episode and saves Second Miltia from being destroyed by it. In the game this role is filled by KOS-MOS, though she survives while the Kirschwasser perishes. The story of this Kirschwasser was all about finding her own identity and her "heart" and trying to be good in spite of being surrounded and influenced by some rather evil and vile people. Trivia * In Xenosaga Episode I: Reloaded, MOMO can unlock a Kirschwasser outfit. * Kirschwasser is the German term for cherry water or cherry brandy. Similar, Sakura, the model for the Kirschwasser, means "cherry blossom". Gallery Kirschhh.png|Kirschwasser. AK.png|Albedo with a Kirschwasser on E.S. Simeon. BoredKirsch.gif|A Kirschwasser with Albedo. AlbedoStroke.gif|Albedo stroking a dead Kirschwasser. KirschFloor.gif|Albedo drops a dead Kirschwasser. Kirschy.png|A dead Kirschwasser on the floor. Kirschs.png|Dead Kirschwassers on the floor. Albedoarmsnap.png|Albedo enjoying breaking a dead Kirschwasser's arm. Screenshot from 2013-08-23 15-09-41.png|Albedo enjoying breaking a dead Kirschwasser's arm. KirschMOMO.png|A Kirschwasser and MOMO. Kirschwasser.jpg|MOMO's Kirschwasser outfit. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. AlbedoWorship.gif|Albedo being worshiped by his Kirschwassers. AlbedoKirsches.png|Albedo being worshiped by his Kirschwassers. AlbedoK.png|Albedo and his Kirschwassers. AlbedoKirschDS.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians